Ultraman Haruhiko Episode 1: Ultraman Haruhiko is Born
It was a normal day, the sun was shining. All the citizens were doing their daily things. Meanwhile, a alien named Alien Eruzer landed in Tokyo with his spaceship. He put on his human disguise and walked around. "Hello, where is your leader?" Eruzer said to a human curiously. "Uhh, what are you talking about?" The citizen chuckled, and then walked off. Eruzer frowned, disappointed. Eruzer went to a alleyway where no one could see him, and then flew to Shinjuku. "RUN, ITS A MONSTER!" A citizen screamed in terror as he fled. There was a stampede of citizens running away from the city, Eruzer was confused as to what was happening, but he soon found out what was causing the panic and terror. He saw Aragus, stomping through the city and trampling buildings, Eruzer was frightened, but he wanted to help this new interesting race he had discovered, so he flew on top of a building close to Aragus, and emitted blinding flashes of light from his eyes. Aragus spotted the small creature. Eruzer then grew to 45 meters. Aragus and Eruzer began to battle, Aragus clearly had the upperhand, he tossed Eruzer to the floor, Eruzer groaned in pain, and signaled for the humans to run away while they still could, the humans left the area, leaving the two giants to battle. Eruzer was mercilessly being beaten down by Aragus, punched in the chest and tossed around into buildings. Eruzer tried his hardest, but Aragus would always overcome him. Aragus lifted up Eruzer, and threw him on the ground, Eruzer was too weak at this point to get up, and he groaned in pain. Aragus picked up the alien and lifted him above his head and then threw him into the sky, and fired his metal disk, cutting the alien in half. Citizens watched in awe, as the aliens blood lurked all over buildings. Aragus cackled, and then headed back into the sea. It was only a hour before Aragus appeared again, this time wrecking havoc on Okinawa. He smashed, trampled and pummeled buildings with ease. His roar was heard, booming throughout the city. "Dispatch all tanks and jets." Said the captain of the military. Jets flew by Aragus, firing missiles at the beast, Aragus swatted at one, causing it to crash down and explode. Tanks arrived, and barraged Aragus with missiles. Aragus spat out acid at one of the tanks, melting it and the humans inside of it. He smashed and trampled others until the captain recalled all units. "MOMMY, WHERE ARE YOU???" yelled a child in distress. The mother yelled, trying to get to her child, but the group of running citizens overwhelmed her. Aragus appeared behind the building the child was standing next to. "I'LL GET YOUR CHILD MAM!" Yelled a man named Hama. Hama dashed towards the childs direction, however, Aragus pummeled the building, causing it to crash down. "WATCH OUT!" Hama screamed as he knocked the child out of the way, and instead the building fell on top of the noble hero. His world went black, and he suddenly heard a voice. "Hama Haruhiko, you have saved a child, that is a heroic act. I will fuse with you, and together we can protect this planet from anything that dare hurts it." Hama felt life spring into him, he burst out of the rubble, and put his arms in a X position. He then transformed into Ultraman Haruhiko by pure will. "SHUAAH!" grunted Haruhiko as he entered the battlefield. Aragus turned around, and screeched at Haruhiko. Haruhiko taunted Aragus, and Aragus charged the hero, ramming into him, causing him to fall backwards onto a building. Haruhiko jumped back up, and punched Aragus in the jaw, but Aragus responded by shoving his fist into his face, Ultraman Haruhiko stumbled back, dazed. Aragus took this as a advantage and ran at Haruhiko. As soon as Aragus was close enough, Haruhiko grappled him and then flew into the sky, atleast a thousand meters high, and then dropped him into the water below. Aragus screeched in suprise as he crashed into the water. Ultraman Haruhiko landed, and crossed his arms as he looked at Aragus surfacing. Aragus charges at Ultraman, and grabs him and uses his electric shock on him. This has no effect on the titan hero as he was immune to electricity. Haruhiko headbutted Aragus, causing him to fall backwards. Haruhiko then quickly puts his arms in a + shape, and fires the sonic ray at Araguses arm, causing it to explode. Aragus let out screeches and roars of horrible agony, and Haruhiko coulden't decide whether to finsh the monster off or let the creature live. His color timer was beeping rapidly, so he left the decision to the military, and flew off into the sky to regain his energy. Aragus started to crawl towards the sea. "We will let the bastard go, just this one time." said the captian, grinning. Notes This is my first ever kaiju related thing i've written, so it might be bad or have flaws. Category:User: Telako Category:Ultraman Haruhiko Continuity Category:Ultraman Haruhiko Episodes